


Paying

by Drift



Series: Price Verse [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Sex for Favors, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019  day 1 - Deep-throatingBumblebee and Barricade meet again after what happened in 'Price' - this time they get right to business without any bets involved.





	Paying

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Kinktober 2019
> 
> If you don't want to read the [**Price**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037754) fic that is Part one of the Price Verse, I made a very short roundup in the end notes!

This time they had met up in a pine forest. It simply was the safest point on Bumblebee's patrolling route, hidden by the thick foliage at the forest’s rim, and here in the middle of it trees had already been taken out by the humans, creating enough space for the two cybertronians to move freely. 

Barricade, who had been the first to arrive, leaned against an old bulky tree, arms crossed in front of him. Seemingly not caring about the arriving Autobot. Dismissing him openly as a threat. 

Bumblebee was more careful, scanned his surroundings thoroughly, spreading his doorwings wide. The only Decepticon signal that he found was Barricade's.

Not moving from his spot at the tree Barricade waited patiently, not caring to comment at the mech's suspicious. It was smart, really.

With a final wing flutter the yellow mech turned to Barricade. He was tense, nervous and the other probably knew that already, so Bumblebee didn't care to pull his field in. 

For a moment he contemplated to just turn and leave. It felt so wrong, it was wrong, he knew. But he also knew that they were short on energon again and his recent scouting missions didn't get him anywhere. 

After the last time, the race he lost, he hadn't met up with the black Decepticon again. Hasn't raced at all. 

Three months had passed since then. The Autobots had been able to gather enough energon out of the decommissioned Decepticon mine to make it this far. They had even been able to raid some Decepticon stocks themselves, but often enough the Vehicons had managed to get everything out and blow the mines up before they had more than a couple cubes. 

So Bumblebee had swallowed his own pride and contacted Barricade. This time there won’t be a race or a bet. 

"Last time...You mentioned that you know the location of more than one unused Deception mine with leftover energon in it... I want one of those other locations"

A dark, slow chuckle rose from Barricade's throat. The interrogator nodded, looking the slowly nearing scout over.

"What's in for me?"

Bumblebee looked up at the red optics, taking another invent before he stepped even closer, lightly pushing his field at the other, but not daring to physically touch the dark plating.

"I am" 

Just three months ago he demanded that he wasn't selling his frame for intel or energon or anything... still here he was. Proposing exactly that. 

"On your knees"

Taking another step towards the Decepticon to close the distance still separating them, he keeled down without hesitation. This time he knew what was expected from him. Had been mentally prepared from the moment he asked Barricade to meet him here. His spark still pulsed a little harder.

"A fast learner, aren't you?" 

The Black mech purred and let his panel transform aside. His ready spike jutting into the air, mere centimeters away from Bumblebee's face.

One of the scout's servos moved to Barricade's hip steading him, the other around the spike's base, working it from the moment he had the other's member between his lips. 

A voice in the back of his mind tried to stop him, telling him that this was dirty and wrong. Bumblebee ignored it. Focused at the task at hand. 

"I want you to suck me off this time. To take my cock all way in and swallow everything in the end" 

The scout wanted to tell Barricade to fuck off and get killed for giving him 'instructions' like that. But he wanted the location of the mine as well. Of course the damned 'Con wouldn't make this easy for him.

He tried to deep-throat a spike like once in his function and decided it wasn't his. He had choked and nearly emptied his tank back then. And the aspect of swallowing the others transfluid wasn't making him happy neither. 

Slowly Bumblebee tried to push deeper, let Barricade's firm servo on the back of his head guide him down. Then the spike's head brushed against the back of his palate and he started to gag. 

Out of reflex Bumblebee wanted to retreat. To get the spike out of his mouth. Just to be held in place by the interrogator. 

"Don't move. Vent and relax. It will pass" The Deception instructed, voice thick with arousal. Bumblebee pushed his rising panic down. He had no choice right now but to do as he was told, so he did. 

When Barricade's firm hold lessened he started to move again, while accessing the human internet, browsing for advice and finding more than he needed. Sure humans and cybertronians were different but having trouble getting their 'lover's' full length in while orally pleasuring them, was seemingly something they shared.

Most guides wrote about taking it slow and gradually reduce ones gagging reflex. That didn't really help him here, but he filtered through everything fast and picked a few things out that would be useful for this moment. 

Listening to Barricade's moans and hisses he slowly continued to work the spike down his throat. This time he pushed himself a little harder, trying to prevent that the 'Con 'helped him out' another time. 

As Bumblebee could feel in the other's em field that his overload was close he concentrated, prayed that he would keep his energon down and forced the remaining length in. He could feel how his throat contracted in protest around the spike's head, pulling a loud groan from Barricade. 

The scout remained like that for another moment before slightly pulling away, not wanting that the other's transfluid accidentally went down his vents. Just a second later the hot, thick liquid shot into his mouth. 

Before the taste could linger too long on his tongue Bumblebee swallowed a few times until no more came. The scout finally pulled off the spike, rubbing his jaw, ignoring the remaining taste in his mouth. It would remind him of what he did at least for a few days. 

When he looked up, a clearly pleased Barricade had already put his spike back in and his panel closed, a servo stretched out in Bumblebee's direction. Taking the offered servo the Autobot let himself being pulled up by the other, before he made one step back.

"The location"

The Decepticon snorted. But pinged him with the required information. 

"Till next time, I guess" 

Bumblebee glared at the comment but didn't try to talk back at the interrogator. There was no sense in telling him that this wasn't something he planned on doing again. Simply because he probably would, as much as he wished he didn't have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Bumblebee and Barricade meet up for illegal street racing. They make a bet – Barricade offers to give Bumblebee the location of an energonmine the ‘Cons don’t use anymore but which still got energon in it if the scout wins… but wants an interface if HE should win. Bumblebee loses, the interface happens, and our scout is not so happy and feels rather bad about it. Then this happens...


End file.
